


Momente

by SparkzStar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Molly is most likely asleep, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of love from Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkzStar/pseuds/SparkzStar
Summary: Moments.Caleb and Molly are lying in bed as Caleb thinks about how much he is happy to have Molly with him and how much he enjoys knowing in little ways that Molly loves him even when he is asleep.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Momente

Caleb trailed with his fingers along Molly's horn, memorized every ridge and feeling beneath them until he reached the head and soft hair below.  
Fanning his finger out he gently combed through it too. Soft and so very silky. He didn't understand how Molly did it but his hair was near perfect at all times. Always. He loved to feel those purple curls beneath his fingers so very much but he loved something else even more-  
So he leaned his head foward, gently pushing his nose and mouth into it and took a deep breath: now surround by the smell of sandalwood and lavender with a hint of . . . Cinnamon. His lips formed a tiny smile as he exhaled, feeling the warmth of his own breath mixed with Molly's against his face.  
He heard a soft purr rumble below but he felt the tiny vibrations against his lips too. Even his neck and chest. He gently kept scratching with his hand along the back of Molly's head and even his neck, getting a louder purr and even a content sigh into his neck, a warm and comfortable puff of air as he felt fingers flex against his back.  
He loved sleepy Molly so much. Every part of Molly he loved a lot but the sleepy one was just so comfortably warm and cozy and just as much full of love while not saying a word. Not that he didn't love Molly and all his words, his beautiful voice and way of talking all the time- no that wasn't what this was about.  
He just loved . . . This kind of love without all those blustering words and shiny intonations and plays. Just the honest and undeniable way in which he showed with even the tiniest actions how much he liked being with Caleb. Holding onto him so tight, curling his tail around Caleb, whereever he felt comfortable, the purrs that steadily grew and lulled Caleb even to sleep during his worst nightmares at times. And the fact he started to smell like home to Caleb more and more. Like a place and a person he wanted to return to always. And maybe possibly never leave even.  
He took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, mouthing low and deep in thought words into the crown of Molly's head "Mein hellstes Licht, mein Wunderschönster. Mein Weg und Heim zugleich, ich will alles mit dir teilen. Jeden Tag. Für immer." He pressed his lips gently against Molly's hair and stayed like that for a while.  
If Molly was awake, had heard anything or even understood he sure did not react or give any indication but that was just fine with him. He would not neglect to tell him. Never more. Too many regrets lied in unspoken words. And too much happiness in this Tiefling that laid here with him in between tangled sheets and maybe a few too many pillows. It was ok for now. Maybe longer too.  
But just right now was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Gently apply translation to german and rub in carefully: 
> 
> "My brightest Light, my most beautiful (or literally wonderfully beautiful). My way and my home together, I want to share everything with you. Every day. Forever."
> 
> "Mein hellstes Licht, mein Wunderschönster. Mein Weg und Heim zugleich, ich will alles mit dir teilen. Jeden Tag. Für immer." 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
